U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,648 issued Feb. 9, 1982 and assigned to the assignee of this invention discloses a gravity feed shelf for use in a display device which is not refrigerated and which is formed of a plurality of similarly constructed channel like chutes assembled together on a display shelf.
DISCLOSURE OF THE INVENTION
According to this invention in one form, a specially constructed gravity feed type shelf unit is arranged for disposition in spaced relation above another similarly constructed shelf unit, each unit comprising gravity feed type main chute structure to the side edges of which supplementary chute structure is detachably mounted so as to render the device adaptable to accommodate various space requirements such as are to be found in refrigerated display cabinets commonly used in supermarkets, the shelf units being formed preferably by an injection molding procedure.